Abraham Cody
"Professor's Gang can suck it!" -Cody Abraham Cody is a police officer. He is referred to as Officer Cody or sometimes just Cody. 'History' 'Not long after the end of the diesel conflict, Abraham Cody joined a police force with his friend, Alastor. The two solved many cases and arrested many criminals, until Alastor wanted to go on an assignment that would be best tackled by the special forces. In short, Alastor "died" and Cody was left with only his sunglasses. Cody eventually moved to Sodor and joined the Knapford Police Department not long after this. 'Season 3 ' Officer Cody was on patrol when the assassin decided to strike at Knapford Harbour. The latter tried to escape so Cody thought it best to use Harold the helicopter to stop him. The helicopter had trouble getting off the ground due to a lack of fuel, so Cody jumped out of Harold and kicked the assassin in the face, knocking both of them down. The criminal stole a dumptruck, Max, and with a lack of transport, Cody stole the dumptruck's twin, Monty. Abraham chased the killer all the way to the transfer yards where they switched from trucks to locomotives, Bertram and Freddie, to continue the chase. Cody eventually knocked Bertram and the assassin, who had now teamed up with the professor, into the sea. Cody tried to search for the criminals, but couldn't find them and assumed they were dead. A few days later, Officer Cody boarded a train at Wellsworth with his boss, Officer Brown . Brown showed Cody a photo of one of the professor's assistants. The person just so happend to be Cody's old friend, Alastor. Brown was confused and so Cody explained his past with Alastor and their last case together. Cody investigated the crime scene the day after Thomas' death and helped his superior, Officer Brown, up after he fell. He then took him to a bar to get the latter to clear his mind. The next day Cody met up with Brown, as well General Phoenix, Stan, Kate and Sir Stephen Topham Hatt. They all traveled to the headquarters of Professor's Gang in Harold the helicopter, but not until after Cody vowed to bring Alastor home. Once they arrived at the base, Brown betrayed the group, revealing himself as the assassin. The base exploded, but everyone was saved by Lady. Later Cody and the group investigated the scene as Belle and 089 arrived. Cody found a com in the wreckage and he, 089, and Hatt managed to reach the Mastermind. Even later, Stepney arrived and took everyone, minus Hatt, to Barrow-in-Furness Station on his way home. At the station, Cody tried to process the current events, but Andy arrived with Alastor. Cody talked with the latter before punching him off of the platform. They then vowed to gather their forces and fight to the death at Henry's Tunnel the next day. Alastor and Andy raced away, while Cody instantly regretted his decisions. The next day, Cody and his friends went to an old pub where Cody used to hang out at with Alastor and the other police officers. After explaining the situation, his old friends agreed to help him. After some convincing from Kate, Flying Scotsman took the group to Sodor. A massive firefight broke out on a hill near the tunnel in which gang members and policemen were killed, while Cody and Alastor had a fist fight. Cody ended up falling off the hill and injuring his leg. Spike attempted to kill him, but Cody was saved by Stan and Kate. Phoenix and Alastor arrived as well and Cody tackled the latter, saying that he wanted answers after the battle. 'Season 4 ' TBA 'Persona' Officer Cody's past is unkown, but at some point he befriended Alastor Grayshard and the two joined the Barrow-in-Furness Police Academy. After Alastor's apparent death, Cody changed... In the present, Cody is a pilot with a bit of charm working for Justin Brown. Cody eventually figured out that his boss was leading both sides of the fight and later got into contact with The Mastermind. Cody may take pride in his appearance and attempt to look cool and dangerous, but deep down, he'll always be a cop with guilt. One day, his poor decisions will come back to haunt him... 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *'Cody's sunglasses originally belonged to Alastor, but Cody claimed them for himself after he thought the latter died. *Cody's name wasn't revelaed until Personal Game Part 2, three episodes after his debut. *''''''Cody appears in the background on the mainland in Chase and Point Part 1. This is incorrect as he is later seen chasing the assassin in the same episode. Category:Sodor Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Police